Naruto of the Hōgyoku
by Demoninside2
Summary: The Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto sisters, but with it's dieing breath, destroys Naruto's chakra network to where he can't use chakra. As a result, he grownes up alone. He then fines the Hōgyoku, and with it, sets out to become a god. No Yaoi. Naruto and Bleach Crossover. Narutox? Not too God-like. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, my first story, let hope I don't suck too badly. Also, thanks goes out to VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki for letting me use some ideas from his story, "The Hollow Anbu." Make sure you read it because it is a lot better than mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I did, well, both anime would be doomed.

"Naruto"- Normal speech

'_And_' - Normal Thoughts

"**Ichigo**" - Demon and Zanpakuto speech

'_**Have**_' - Demon and Zanpakuto thoughts

**Funny**- Locations

Names- Jutsu

Now, let's get started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha's Hospital**

"MINATO, I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR FUCKING BALLS!" An extremely pregnant and pissed Kushina screamed as she crushed the bed's steel rails.

Minato was off to the side, out of the way of the nurses and doctors and more importantly, out of his wife's reach.

"One more push, I can see the head." A random nurse said.

With another push, Kushina finally heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama, it's a boy. The same nurse as before said, handing Kushina the baby in a blue blanket. Kushina looked at the boy who smiled up at her with his blue eyes.

"He's perfect, what is his name Minato?"

"Naruto, after sensei's first book," Minato replied.

Kushina smiled down at the baby boy.

"Naruto Namikaze, I like it." Kushina said and handed Naruto over to his father. Just as she did, she felt the second baby coming out. Minato quickly jumped back just as his wife tried to grabbed his hand.

"FUCK, HOW MANY BABIES DID YOU PUT IN ME, MINATO?!" Minato took a few more steps back from his piss wife. After a few minutes, the nurse wrapped the second baby up and went to hand it to Kushina.

"It's a girl, congratulations."

Kushina took the baby from the nurse. The baby looks up at her mother with the same blue eyes as her brother. However, before she could name her, the last baby started coming out.

"Come on Kushina-chan, it the last one." Minato said, trying to encourage his wife, still five feet away from her.

Kushina didn't pay any attention to what her husband said. She just wanted to see her last baby, get some sleep, and then kill her husband.

"It's another girl, Kushina-sama." The same nurse said as she handed Kushina the baby. The baby had the same green eyes as her mother.

"Well, what are we going to call them, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked, seeing his wife smile down at their daughters, exhausted. Both of them agreed beforehand that if she had any boys then Minato was going to name him and Kushina would name any girls she had.

"Their names are Aoi and Naruko." Respond Kushina, giving a final smile to her daughters before finally succumbing to sleep.

Minato gave Naruto to one of the nurse before leaning over and giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Kush-chan, now get some rest." Mintao said, taking his daughters from her. Unfortunately, the happiness didn't last because the instant he had them in his arms, a chuunin burst through the delivery room's door.

"Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi no Yoko is attacking the village!"

Everyone in the room froze. Minato, however, quickly recovered. "What the situation?"

"Sir, everyone above genin along with the Sandaime is trying to hold it back while the genin are evacuating the civilians outside the village."

Minato looked down at his newborn daughters with sadness in his eyes; however, that look quickly became a look of determination. He looks over at the two ANBU that were there to guard his wife during the delivery.

" You two take my wife and Naruto to the safe house outside the village."

With a "HAI", one grabbed his Naruto and the other his wife and **Shunshin** away.

Minato turned to the chuunin and ordered,

"Escort everyone here to where the rest of the villagers are." Minato order the chuunin.

Minato closed his eyes, focusing on the **Hiraishin** kunai that he gave to the Third before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Battle Field**

When Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Sandaime Hokage, retired, he looked forward to spending his days smoking his pipe, playing shogi with his son, Asuma, and reading a certain orange book. However, that all ended when the Kyuubi no Kitsune started it attack on Konoha.

"FALL BACK TO THE LAST LINE AND WAIT FOR THE Yondaime HOKOAGE!" Hiruzen ordered. While the ninja started falling back, he saw a yellow flash out the corner of his eye.

"It good to see you made it, Minato-kun. So, do you have a plan to defeat the Kyuubi? " Said the old man with a smile, never taking his eyes out the beast in front of him.

"Hai, I do." answered Minato, with sadness evident in his voice.

Hiruzen, hearing the tone the blonde use, look at him and see the two, somehow still, sleeping babies in the Minato's arms. His face went pale, knowing what his successor was planning.

"Minato, you can't…."

"I have to, Hiruzen. It's my duty as Hokage…. and a husband." Answer Minato, making some hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground…

"**Summoning Jutsu"**

With a burst of smoke, the two Hokages and babies were now standing on a large, rust colored toad, with darker red markings cover it body with the same dark red around his eyes and on it lips. The toad was as big as the Kyuubi and wearing a large blue vest with the kanji for ebi on the back (Can some let me know what "ebi" means, thanks). He completed the yakuza look with massive dosu blade at his hip, a pipe, and a scar over his left eye.

"**Jiraiya, what have you done this time you bastard?"** Said the toad with narrow eyes, while both Hokage sweet drop.

"Sorry Bunta, but I don't have any time to talk. I need you hold down the Kyuubi while I prepare the sealing."

Gamabunta just looked up and nodded before Minato and Sarutobi jumped to the ground.

"**Okay, but hurry, Minato. Even I can't hold him back for too long."**

Nodding, Minato did a few hand signs and two stone altars appeared in a poof of smoke Minato quickly put Aoi and Naruko each on an altar.

Hiruzen, seeing that everything needed for the seal is ready, gave a chop to the back of Minato's neck.

Minato looked up at the old man with a look that asked 'why?'

"I am sorry, Minato-kun, but I am an old man past his time and usefulness while you have a family and the village to care for and rise." answered Hiruzen, seeing the question in his eyes.

Minato just closed his eyes while letting a few drops of tears fall.

"Gamabunta, now!"

Gamabunta gave a powerful kick to the fox's face, knocking him on his back. Acting quickly, he grasp one of the fox's tails and throwing him in the air, before jump above him and bring his blade on through the top of the fox's muzzle. Bring the face of the Kyuubi a few away from the old man.

Kyuubi's eyes widen when he saw the two human babies and the old man using hand seals. Knowing that he was about to be sealed, he started using his red teals to attack the toad on him. However, it was too late the old man in front of him already finished the hand seal and he could see the face of death behind him, the Shinigami.

Hiruzen lets out a shiver with he felt the hand of the Shinigami go through his body; it felt like that one time Orochimaru licked him, words cannot begin to describe that feeling. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he begins pulling out the yin half of Kyuubi's chakra and sealing it in Naruko. After the seal was in place, he focused on pulling out Kyuubi's yang chakra and sealing in Aoi yang.

He looks upon the once feared Kyuubi no Yoko, now nothing but skin and bones, but he still keep his guard up. He looks down at his old body, asking and praying for it to hold up for just a little bit longer.

"This is the end, KYUUB, **Fūin**!" Hiruzen shouted, pulling the Kyuubi's soul from its body and into himself, setting all three seals.

The Kyuubi, seeing his body, lets out one last roar of chakra before sub coming to the seal.

Hiruzen smiled as he saw Kyuubi's body turn to ash, before dying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage's Safe House**

Kushina was holding a sleeping Naruto when she heard and felt Kyuubi's roar. The roar woke up Naruto, and he begins crying. Kushina just hugged her son, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Naruto, that big, bad fox is not going to get you." whispered Kushina. However, Naruto crying didn't stop, if anything, it only became louder. She gasps with Naruto's whole body started to glow a red. Then he started to scream out as she watch the red glow make whiskers like marks on her baby's face.

"Nurse, nurse….NURSE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, done for now. I know that I left it at an awkward place, but everything will be example in the next chapter.

I will update this when I can, but I three other stories on my mind right now, so I want to get at least one chapter out for each.

And remember, I am new at this, so any tips will be helpful. R&R

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews and tips. Let me answer a few reviews before we get started.**

**FA:** I know that there are many fics like this one, but I am not going make him god-like right at the beginning. I mean it took Aizen a few months to get there, and he was a shinigami. So yeah, Naruto has a long way to go before becoming god-like.

**NeoJubiSannin1870:** I am sorry, but I am not doing Ryujin Jakka because I already have a story in mind with it. However, I will add Shizuka to the harem. That right there is going to be a harem.

**dbzsotrum9: **I want to thank you for the idea of having a misunderstanding in the story.

**Like what I told my friend, Shawn129, Minato and Kushina are going to be bad parents, not evil. **

**Harem**

**Shizuka because she is a workable character**

**Tayuya because she's a fiery red-head, and it will be fun to write her**

**I need three more people for the Harem.**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Temari Sabaku**

**Inuzuka Tsume**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Setsuna (The next queen of an all-female ninja village.)**

**Female Haku**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Kin Tsuchi **

**The first three to reach 10 votes win.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, no matter how many times I tell myself I do.**

"Naruto"- Normal speech

'_And_' - Normal Thoughts

"**Ichigo**" - Demon and Zanpakuto speech

'_**Have**_' - Demon and Zanpakuto thoughts

Funny- Locations

**Names**- Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mintao was in his office in the Hokage's tower, finishing up the second to last stack of paperwork. Deciding to take a break, he pick up the picture of family that was just taken this year and turned around to look out at the village.

Today is the eve of the Kyuubi attack and his children birthday, it been almost six years since the death of the Kyuubi at the hand of the now dead Hiruzen Sarutobi. Signing, Minato remembers how the villagers reacted after he told the story of what happen, many was calling for the deaths of his daughters, Aoi and Naruko, but he and his wife quickly silenced them with their KI(Killer Intent), and he reminded them that his daughters only hold the beast power and not the beast itself.

Looking down at the picture, Minato saw that he and Kushina haven't change all that much, besides a few gray hairs he got from doing paperwork, meetings, and all the other crap he has to put up with that comes with being Hokage.

The ones that changed the most were his children. His daughter Aoi looks just like her mother did at her age, with the long red hair, a round baby face, and emerald colored eyes. But, she acts like he does, cool and calm.

While his other daughter, Naruko, is just as bad, if not worse, then her mother. Even though she has her father's looks, except she has shoulder length hair, she is a master at pranking people. She even pulled pranks on her mother and lead Kushina on a chase all over Konoha, which they always end destroying something and giving him more paperwork. The funny thing though is that Kushina would always return home, dead tried, only to find Naruko sitting on the couch sleeping or watching T.V.

After getting done laughing at the memory, Minato look at the last person in the picture; his son and heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, Naruto. Naruto look like a clone of him when he was his age, but what worries him is that Naruto is becoming more and more distance from the rest of the family.

It seems the only thing that makes Naruto happy anymore is that he can start the Academy this year. Unfortunately, Minato knows that there is no way his son could become an ninja due to his chakra network being too damage, and unlike with that Lee kid that just can't use chakra, every time Naruto tries to call on his chakra it ends up coming out at random parts of his body; like a bad piping system would leak water. The point is that Minato worries that when Naruto hears the news that he can't become a ninja, he would become even more distance.

"I'll talk to Kushina about what to do about Naruto later tonight. For now I need to focus on finishing today's paperwork." said Minato to himself, wanting to get home.

Turning around, the blonde Hokage's eyes became dead.

His desk that before only held a small stack of paper now was now covered with stacks of paperwork that was as tall as him.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXXX-**Namikaze's Clan House**-XXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time at the Namikaze's clan house, Kushina was getting out everything she needed to make dinner when she heard, along with everyone else in the village, a cry of rage and sorrow. Kushina looked up before letting out a sigh.

"I guess Minato-kun will be working late tonight, again." stated Kushina with a blank face while putting all the food back in the refrigerator, already knowing what the cry meant.

**XXXXXX-**That Night, Namikaze's Clan House**-XXXXXXX**

"Minato-kun, I am worried about how Naruto-kun been acting lately." Kushina stated with worry in her voice while sitting next to her husband on the family couch.

"I know it seems like he has been avoiding, well, everyone. However, what worries me is that once in a while Naruto disappears somewhere. At first, I thought that he was just with some friends, but when I asked around, no one had seen him." said Minato.

"Minato-kun, are you telling me that our son goes missing from time to time, and you don't know where he is or doing?" questioned Kushina with a sweat smile on her face while a dark red aura surrounded her, along with her hair that flew around wildly, but what made Minato almost piss his pants was the image of the Shinigami appearing behind his wife with his short blade out and ready to strike.

Minato went pale; as he begins trying to think of the right words to say, seeing that if he says something wrong, he would most likely end up in the same state as his sensei after doing his "research."

"I don't know honey, but Naruto is a young boy, so he probably just goes out to woods and play ninja, or something." answered Minato, getting ready to run. However, it seems that Kami was in a good mode as Kushina seem to calm down at the answer.

"When are you going to tell him?" Kushina asked after calming down. Minato just sighed sadly and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"I was planning on telling him the day after the party, but….."

" After how he been acting lately, if we tell him about not being able to become a ninja, there no telling what Naruto would do, huh." Kushina finish while Minato just nodded.

"And since he been disappearing, there a good chance that he could run away." stated Minato.

"Then when you tell him, we just have to keep our eyes on him until he calms down and accepts it." Kushina added while Minato just nodded again.

**XXX-XXX**

Unbeknown to the two, Naruto had gotten up and came downstairs to get something to drink. He was about head back to bed, but hearing his name, he went to investigate.

As he listened to his parents talk about him and his dream, he felt the empty feeling of sadness wailing up inside his chest. Quickly running back upstairs to his room; he jumped on his bed and begin crying into his pillow.

'_They don't …_hiccup_ …. want me to become a ninja. Why…? I just... _hiccup_... want mommy and daddy to praise me, but…' _

As he lay there, memories of his life flash. He remembers every time his parents would read bedtime story to his sisters, but he was left alone in the dark. The times when his mommy only asked his sisters what they would like for dinner while he never got asked, or how he had to sometimes even make his own male because his mother forgot to make his share. How when his father and mother trained his sisters, he would ask if they could train him too, but they would always send him to his room or just flat out ignore him. Finally the memory of what his parents just said a few minutes ago of not letting him go to the academy and becoming a ninja.

Soon the sadness gave way to anger, anger towards his parents who don't love him and neglected him over his sisters, anger towards his sisters for always getting everything they want, and anger towards the villagers for never seeing him, but only his sisters.

Sitting up and wiping away his tear, he made up his mind. "If they won't let me be a ninja here, then I'll just leave and find somewhere that will and become the most powerful and awesome ninja ever, believe it!" promised Naruto, with that he started making plans to leave Konoha until eventually he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX-**Naruto's Room, The Next Night**-XXXXXXX**

Naruto was sitting on his bed, going over his plans for leaving. First he is going to wait till Aoi and Naruko start opening their presents, knowing that everyone will be paying attention to them.

'_Hmm, who knew that my sisters were good for something?' _Naruto thought.

The next part of the plan is the hardest part, leaving the village without anyone finding him. The reason is because last year during the birthday party and the Kyuubi festival, one of his sisters' friends, Hinata Hyūga was almost kidnapped by a Kumo-nin when she stayed home from a cold. Luckily, her father and head of the clan, Hiashi Hyūga, came home early to check on his daughter and saw the Kumo-nin leaving the clan house with his daughter in a bag.

Hiashi immediately disable the shinobi without killing him, before sending him to Ibiki, where the Kumo-nin quickly told Ibiki about his mission after Ibiki had a "talk" with him.

It is because of this event that Naruto only has a few ways outside the village because ANBU would be patrolling the main gates and walls. The only place he found that ANBU don't patrol is Training Ground 44, or more commonly known as the Forest of Death, for obvious reasons. The reason ANBU don't patrol the area is that there is hardly anyone who can enter the forest and leave without getting eaten by one the giant animals or the many man-eating plants, even his friend Anko can only go as far as the outer edge. But for some reason, Naruto can easily walk in through the forest with any trouble, he even feels calm and welcomed.

Finishing up with reviewing his plans, seeing that all he has to do is find a sensei after leaving, he pulls out a backpack and begins making sure he has everything.

"Food and water, check; a map, check; a kunai for fighting off bad guys, check; and three sets of clothes, check," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto brought out of thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Getting up and opening the door, Naruto saw two people that he truly cares for in the village.

The first person was one of his mother's friend and ex-teammate, Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto had long, raven color hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had black eyes that stand out even more because of her fair-skin. She was wearing a dark purple blouse with a red skirt and a light brown apron over it. Even though she had given birth to two children, Mikoto still had a body that most women would kill for.

The other person was Itachi Uchiha, member of ANBU and oldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi had long, black hair and black eyes like mother, but he had his long hair in a ponytail with bangs that framed his face, and he had tear-troughs under his eyes. Itachi was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and tan shorts with black bandages around his ankles and black sandals.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan, Itachi-nee, what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, you were not at the party, so me and Itachi-kun came here to give you your birthday presents and some cake." replied Mikoto with a motherly smile.

Hearing presents, Naruto started to jump around asking them what they got him, and can he opened them?

"Not until you eat you cake, Naruto-kun." Mikoto stated. Naruto, wanting to open his presents now, looks up at the Uchiha mother with the puppy eyes no jutsu, but Mikoto hold firm.

After Naruto got done eating his cake, Itachi hands him his first two present; a new kunai and shuriken set and a book on surviving in the wild.

"Those are from me Naruto-kun. And if you need any tips, you know where to find me." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Itachi-nee." said a happy Naruto while giving his older brother a hug.

"Here Naruto-kun, this is from me." Mikoto said while handing the blonde boy a bag.

Looking inside, Naruto looked up at the older woman with a look that asked, "Do I have too?"

Mikoto just smile while pointing to Naruto's bathroom. Naruto just mumbled about "how it was his birthday, not hers" as he went to get change.

"Mother, what did you get him?" a worried Itachi asked.

"Just wait and see, Itachi-kun." Mikoto responded.

After I few a few minutes, the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto walk out in a yellow fox costume.

Naruto quickly found himself in Mikoto's C-Cup breast, who let out a "Kawaii." Finding it was getting harder to breath, Naruto look over to his brother and mouth out 'Help me' only to see him look away.

'_That traitor, I'll find some way to get back at you.'_ thought Naruto, with a piss look on his face, which only made Mikoto hug him harder after seeing his cute face.

Luckily, Naruto was saved by his mother, who called upstairs that it was time for Aoi and Naruko to start opening their presents. After letting go of the Naruto, Mikoto and Itachi bid goodbye to the blonde boy before heading downstairs.

After waiting a few minutes to see if anyone else would come, Naruto grabbed his backpack climbed out of window and begin heading towards the Forest of Death without looking back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, second chapter, I know that it short, but after this, the chapters are going to be longer. Also, I am sorry it took so long to get out, but I had some trouble writing out the** **emotions in this chapter.**

**In the next chapter, you will see more of the story-line and the reason why this won't a "Naruto found a cool glowing ball and become God-like" story.**

**Also, I will be going on a trip to visit some friends, so I will not be updating for about three weeks, BUT its takes about 10 hours to get there one-way, so I will have 2 or 3 chapters done and will upload them when I get back. **

**Remember to R&R and to vote on Naruto's girls. Also please don't PM me, asking when the next chapter is coming out because I read every review, and I will get it out when I can. If you had a question about the story itself, then I am okay with a PM.**

**See ya**


	3. Chapter 3

I like to think ncpfan pointing out a big hole in my storyline and helping me out in this chapter. So go and check out his stories some time.

Harem

Shizune

Tayuya

So the finally harem is Mikoto, Shizuka (I know I misspell her name. *faceplam*), Koyuki, Shizune, and Tayuya. I want to thank everyone for voting and sorry for the spelling.

Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, but I do own some bleach.

XXXXX

(Forest of Death, 10 P.M)

Naruto was…. lost. He been walking around the Forest of Death for about an hour and a half, and every time he thinks that he is heading the right direction, he ends up right back where he started.

Once again Naruto found himself back at the entrance to the forest, pissed Naruto went over to one the big trees and did what anyone would do when lost in a forest in the middle of the night….. he kicked the tree, hard. And of course the tree won as Naruto hopping around holding his foot. "I am sick of this stupid forest!" Naruto screamed into the night.

Naruto was brought out of his rant when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Thinking that his father and mother found out that he ran away and sent someone after him, he hid behind a tree, the same tree that he kicked earlier, but after a few minutes he noticed that the light hasn't moved and seems to be pulsing. Curious, Naruto decided to check out the pulsing light, making sure to stay hidden.

Soon Naruto came to a clearing with a tree that was as wide as him and was as tall as the Hokage's Tower. However, he was bought out of his 'awed' state when he saw another flash of light coming from the tree. Looking closer, there in the middle of the giant tree was a small, glowing blue stone that was made from crystal and was about the size of a ping pong ball.

The closer Naruto got to the stone, the faster the pulses. When the light of energy hit him, he felt a calm feeling; the same calm feeling that he always felt when he came to the forest.

Naruto stop in front of the stone, reaching out he ran his fingers over the stone only for said stone to let out a binding flash of light, making Naruto cover his eyes.

When Naruto could see again, he realized that he was no longer in the forest, but in what looks like a desert with black sand. But what really freaked Naruto out was the white sky that had nothing in it, no moon, sun, not even stars, just a white void.

"Where am I?" questioned Naruto as he looked around.

"You are in a space that I created from your soul with my power, so we can talk to each other." A voice said that sound like a man and a woman speaking at the same time. Naruto look around frantically, "Where are you? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am known as the Hōgyoku. I am a being that exists to grant the wishes and desires of those who hold me." Naruto's eyes widened and he took a few steps back in awe and a bit of fear. Here in front of him is a being that grant wishes, but….."What do you mean 'hold me'? Where are you? Naruto asked again.

The voice let out a chuckle before answering, "You have seem and touched my 'body' outside."

Naruto tilled his head to the side and crossed his arms, trying to remember when he met someone like this.

'Wait, the only thing that I touched was…..' Naruto looked up, a look of shock and recognition on his face.

"Are you that ball looking thing that was in the big tree?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," was all Naruto got in response.

A few minutes of silences followed before Naruto asked another question that been bothering him. "Okay, then can you show yourself, it kinda strange talking likes this?"

The Hōgyoku took a minute to answer, as if it was thinking about how to answer the blonde boy standing in front of it, but it finally started speaking.

"I am sorry, young Naruto, but most of my power was lost when my last host was defeated." the Hōgyoku answered.

"If most of your power is gone, then how are you going to grant my wish?" Naruto asked

Again the Hōgyoku was silence, and for some reason, Naruto felt like it was staring at him. After a few minutes, the Hogyoku started speaking in a serious tone. "Tell me young Naruto, what is your wish? Is it love from you parents? Maybe that you were never born? Or, perhaps, you wish for the death of your sisters?"

Naruto had a look of horror on his face when heard the last two. But what does he want; he does not hate his family enough to want them dead, but at the same time, he no longer cares for them either.

"I don't know. I mean I don't care about my family anymore, but I don't want them to die or something like that. I…" Naruto stops as he saw the smiling faces of Mikoto and Itachi. "I want the power to protect those that I care for." Naruto said with one of his true smile and a look of determined on in his eyes.

The being, somehow, smiled as it heard the boy's wish and reason for said wish.' I knew that this boy was different.'

"A very admirable wish, young Naruto, and I will grant you wish and make you a god. As for your question, I may not have all my power, but I still have enough to grant your wish. It will just take a longer time to grant it unless you find the other half of my power."

Naruto froze as his brain was trying to comprehend what he just heard. I mean, sure he wanted power to protect those he cares for and becoming a god he could do that, but still…. HIM, A GOD.

"You're going to make me a god?" Naruto asked, unsure he heard right. The Hogyoku gave a short 'Yes' to the question.

"Why? Why would you make me a god?"

"Because you wished for the power to protect your loved ones; however, as a human there will always be someone stronger then you, but a god has no equal except for another god," Hōgyoku said. "But you have a great many years before that happens and that is if you find the rest of my power."

"How am I going to find your power?"

"You will feel it when you are near. At the moment, all I know is that it is in this world and that someone has it because I can't sense it, but I can tell this person has to be very powerful to hide my own power from me, too powerful for you right now. Now, I believe you were in the middle of something." Reminded the Hōgyoku, finishing his explanation.

"Crap, I completely forgot that I was running away; by now they would have noticed me gone. What am I going to do now?" worried Naruto, grabbing the sides of his head as he tried to come up with a way to get out of this.

Once again, Hōgyoku somehow smirk at the funny blonde. "Do not worry, time flows differently here then outside, so only five minutes should have passed on the outside, but I think you should get going. "

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief at the information, before his vision was once again enveloped in light.

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the trees and the night sky, he realize that he was back in the forest. Sitting up, he spotted a familiar looking tree, but no Hogyoku. 'Was it all a dream?' Naruto thought, upset that he had a way to become stronger only for it to be taken away, even if it was a dream.

"It was not a dream." Naruto heard the voice of the Hōgyoku, which sound a little angry, in his head. Naruto look down at his chest which was pulsing.

Naruto smirked before he remembered why he was out here. Pulling out a map for the nations, Naruto begin planning the next step of his plan. 'Where should I go from here? The other four big ninja villages are out; after all, I look just like Minato.' "Go to Uzushiogakure," Hōgyoku said. 'Huh, Isn't Uzushiogakure where Kushina from? Why there, and how do you even know about that?'

"Yes, and because of that reason that it will be the last place that your parents would think to look and no one lives there anymore," answered the Hogyoku. "And I don't just know about Uzushiogakure, I know everything that was said and done around any of the trees since I became attach to that tree, which was around the time of the one you called Shodai Hokage."

Naruto was once again shocked, he knew that the Hōgyoku was old, but that old. Naruto was able to quickly compose himself, most likely due to all the shit that he went through the past two days.

"Okay, Uzushiogakure here I come." Naruto said excitedly, as he pumped his fist in the air.

(Next Day)

Kushina just got done cleaning upstairs and was about to begin working on the rest of the house when she stopped in front of son's room.

'When was the last time I cleaned his room?' she thought before shrugging and opening the door. She expected a typical boy room with clothes on the floor, an unmade bed, and the small that said something died, but what she got was a clean room with no mess. She was surprised at how dull the room was. Unlike his sisters, who had toys that they got from their birthday and posters of famous ninja, all he had was a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a closet.

Walking over to the bookshelf, she saw all the books were about about ninja life, from jutsu to how to survive in the wild. Kushina felt sad that her baby boy whose only goal in life is becoming a ninja will be never be able to.

Seeing that the room didn't need cleaning, she was about to leave until she noticed a letter on the desk. Curious, she went over and begin reading it, becoming paler and paler as she read. By the time she was done, Kushina was on the verge of breaking down.

'I-I have to tell Minato-kun about this. Yeah, Minato-kun will be able to Naruto and bring back home then we can fix our mistakes and be a family again.' And with that she Shunshined away.

XXX

Minato was reviewing some paperwork when he felt his wife shunshin into the room. Seeing how upset she looked, Minato assume the worse.

"Kushina what wrong? Did something happen to the girls? Minato asked as he sat Kushina down on the couch. Kushina shook her head 'no'.

"The…. girls a-are find. It's Naruto, he-he…. He's gone." Kushina cried while giving the letter that Naruto left to her husband.

Minato read the letter, his regret and fear glowing the more he read.

(I really want to thank ncpfan for writing this letter for me.)

_I would call you Mommy and Daddy, but you've never actually treated me like I was your son, so I won't even bother. I've run away from home. I heard you talking about how you'll never let me be a ninja yesterday. I don't even know why I bothered writing this; because it's not like you care about what happens to me anyway. By the time you read this, I'm sure I'll be long gone, probably several days or weeks ago. I wrote the date at the top, and if all went as planned, I ran away the night of my birthday._

_I want to hate you all! You deserve for me to hate you after what you've done to me! But for some reason, I just can't. But I won't stay in a family that doesn't love me. I've never gotten a single birthday present from either one of you. When I ask you to train me, you don't bother telling me why you won't; you just send me to my room or you just act like I'm not there! You never ask me what I would like to eat at dinner time, and you don't even bother making me anything to eat anymore! I've had to cook my own meals now for over a year – if I hadn't done that, I would have starved! What kind of horrible people would do that to their own kid?_

_Besides that, you never did anything like tuck me in at night or read me any bedtime stories like you did my sisters. When did either one of you ever tell me that you love me? I've never heard either of you tell me that – not once! If I heard you right, you worry about me running away, but you never do anything to make me want to stay here! You're just worried that I'll run off! I don't know why that is, because you obviously don't care about me, even if I live or die! But that doesn't sound like a home to me, it sounds like a prison! I'm not your son, I'm your prisoner! And I've had enough of living that way!_

_You two don't love me. You never have. And it's obvious to me that you never will. My existence doesn't matter to you, so I'll go someplace where it does matter to somebody. I've left a letter with Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha about what I've done to keep myself safe. If you want to know more, you can ask them, assuming you even give a damn in the first place. I hope I never see you again._

_Goodbye,_

_Naruto (no longer Namikaze)_

"Cat, Dog," the two ANBU appeared in front the Hokage.

"Cat, I want you go get Mikoto." Minato said in a serious tone, getting a 'Hai' from Cat before leaving. Minato turned to Dog with cold eyes, "Dog, Naruto has run away. I want you to get a team together to look for him."

Dog nodded before leaving.

(Five Minutes Later)

Minato was holding a still sobbing Kushina with Mikoto walked in.

Mikoto looked at the two with disgust before asking what they wanted.

"Mikoto, do you know where Naruto is?" Minato asked.

"No, I afraid I don't," Mikoto said with no emotion in her voice. A second latter Mikoto found herself up against the wall by a pissed Kushina.

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Mikoto said looking down on her ex-best friend with cold eyes.

"Because I am his mother," Kushina answered.

Mikoto looked at the woman in anger before kicking Kushina in the arm. Kushina drop Mikoto only to herself slammed against the wall.

"His mother…! A mother would not forget to feed her son. A mother would not slap her son for asking a simple question. A MOTHER WOULD NOT PUINSH HER SON WHEN HE CAME HOME LATE AFTER THE VERY PEOPLE HER FAMILY PROTECTS BEAT HIM!" Mikoto yelled looking down at Kushina with her sharingan spinning wildly.

Kushina eyes widen with tears flowing from them. Was she that awful of a mother and human being to forget about her own child and let him get beat?

'Kami, what have I done?' Kushina thought before breaking down again in tears. Minato just look down, feeling guilty. Instead of protect and teaching his son how to be a man, he pushed him aside for his sisters.

Mikoto made her way to the door before bowing and giving one last glare at the two parents. "If that everything, I will be going, Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama," she said, leaving the two to think about what they done.

'Naruto, I am so sorry.' Both thought.

(Two weeks later- with Naruto)

Naruto finally made it to Uzushiogakure after two weeks of dodging ninjas, bandits, and finding someone to who was willing to take him over on a boat. Luckily, a fisherman from a village called Wave named Kaze took him over without too much trouble. Once there, Naruto found a house that was not destroyed too badly with a clearing nearby. After getting a good night sleep, the Hōgyoku then told him that it was time to begin training.

"Okay Naruto, for the next few years you will be working on getting your body, mind, and spirit. I will also be teaching you history from this world and Soul Society along with some of the spells shinigami use. But for now I want you to close your eyes." Naruto nodded before doing so. When he was told to opened them, he let out a yell and fell on his butt.

There in front of him was a tall, muscular man, at least 6'6, dressed like a Shinigami with a white coat on with the mark for 11th Division on the back. He has spiky hear with bells on the ends of each spike. His has an eye-patch on his right eye and a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He held a sword that looks serrated. If that was not enough, he had the craziest grin on his face that Naruto had ever seen.

"W-who…a-re…you?" Naruto asked, getting ready to make a run for it, but the man didn't answer.

"He is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. I made him by using the memories from my last host, and am now projecting him through your eyes," Hōgyoku explained.

Naruto felt relieved that the man was not real until he felt something cut his cheeks. Lifting two fingers to the cut, he noticed blood on them, looking up, he saw the man giving him a sick grin while licking his blood from his sword.

"However," the Hōgyoku continued," since I am in your mind/soul, any damages that he inflicts on you I will make your body think was real." Naruto started to slowly back up, a look of horror on his face.

"… I suggest you run." With that Kenpachi rushed forward and swung his sword at his head. Naruto manages to duck before he started running away from the mad-sword-swinging man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as dodged another swing that would have decapitated him.

As Naruto was running for his life, no one noticed a black crow that was sitting in one of the trees disappear in a puff of smoke.

(Six Years Later)

A young blond hair teen was walking the road to Wave for a job. He was 5'9 and was wearing black pants with a black kosode, which was open showing off his six-pack. His also had on black fingerless gloves and had black line tattoos running up his arms.

His hair hang just over his eyes (Ichigo's hair when he Fought Aizen). He had a lean body that had any fat on it, including his face which showed three whiskers marks on each cheek.

The most surprising thing about the teen was a huge sword on his back, wrapped in white bandages and a white skill mask with two black lines running over the eyes-holes on his right hip.

The sword was almost as long the teen and look like a giant butcher knife, but still had the basic katana shape, but without a guard. The blade itself was silver with black veins running through it while the back side was black. (I know that not how Zangetsu looks, but I think it's cool.)

This teen was Naruto Uzumaki, ex-son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the new owner of the zanpakuto, Zangetsu. He first found out about Zangetsu about four years ago when the Hōgyoku was beginning to fuse with him. Apparently, when Ichigo used Mugetsu on Aizen, he not only used every bit of his shinigami powers, but also the souls within him. The end result was a piece of Zangetsu and, unfortunately, Hollow Ichigo being sealed inside the Hōgyoku. So when the Hōgyoku fused with him, so did Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo, which Naruto now calls him Yami since he is now his darkness, and it's a pain to call him Hollow Ichigo all the time.

After the Hōgyoku completely fused with Naruto and went to 'sleep', the two spirits begin to train Naruto. Over the year and a half, Naruto learned and improved his Kido and Hohō spells and work with Zangetsu to sharpen his Zanjutsu.

As for Yami, well at first, the two of them were always fighting; however, after a while they made a deal. The deal was that Naruto would let Yami out to fight every now and then in exchange, Yami was would let Naruto use his hollow powers without taking over, unless his life was in danger.

When the Zangetsu and Yami could not teach him anything else, he decided to get some experience by becoming a ronin. That was three years ago, and Naruto has gotten quiet the reputation for only taking jobs that help others or killing evil people.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he senses someone behind him. Spinning around while drawing Zangetsu, he blocks an overhead strike before kicking the person in the chest only for the person to disappear.

"You have to do better than that, nii-san." Naruto said as he turned, facing his other brother figure.

"So it seems. You have gotten better Naruto-kun." Itachi said with a small smile. Naruto put his hand behind his head and gave the Uchiha his foxy smile.

"So what are you doing here nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"I believe I have found a lead on what you are looking for." Itachi said as Naruto instantly became serious.

He had asked Itachi when he found him a few years back about the Hōgyoku after Itachi found him; in exchange, Itachi told him about him killing off most of his clan. At first Naruto was ready to kill Itachi for king his Miko-chan.

Yes, he loves Mikoto after realizing that she was the only one who cared for him besides Itachi. At first, he saw her like a mother, but after a while, he started to see her as a woman. So when Itachi told him that he left her and all the children alone, he was happy, but he was also disappointed to hear that Itachi left Sasuke, his little brother, alive too.

Naruto had met the boy a few times, and he was just like the rest of his clan, arrogant assholes with a tree so far up their asses that he won't be surprise that when they sat down that their special eyes pop out of their heads. But he knew that Itachi still loved Sasuke, so he kept it to himself.

"So someone in Akatsuki has it, why am I not surprise. Any idea who?" Naruto asked, but Itachi shook his head 'no'.

"I don't who has it, sorry Naruto-kun. But I know for sure that someone has it from the left over energy that is also in the air at the meetings."

Naruto signs, "Do you have a plan because from what you told about Akatsuki, I highly doubt that I will be able to fight even one of them at my current level, let alone two at a time?" Naruto started to sweat when he saw the smirk on his other brother face. 'Oh, I am not going to like to like this.'

"Well Naruto-kun, you could always just a jinchūriki and wait for the Akatsuki to come to you." Itachi answered while Naruto let out a sigh.

'I knew it.' Naruto thought, but he has to admit that Itachi has a point.

'The problem is finding a village that will fight against Akatsuki and not just turn over the jinchūriki,' Naruto thought, rubbing his chan. 'Let see, Iwa is no good since they would attack first and ask questions later, and with my looks I'll be lucky to make it to the village's gates let alone meet the jinchūriki. I don't want to go to Kumo after what happen to Kushina. I heard Suna jinchūriki was insane, and Kiri is having a civil war, so that a no go either. Taki does not him the man-power to fight. That just leaves…. 'Naruto shot Itachi a dirty look. "You planed this didn't you?"

Itachi didn't answer; his smile only got wider before he disappeared with a 'pop', showing that it was a shadow clone the whole time.

"…." Naruto just look at the spot where Itachi disappear with a dark look in his eyes. He just got tricked by Itachi, the emotionless killer of his whole clan, the king of emos, that Itachi.

"**Ha, it seems that he got you there," **Naruto say in his head. **"Though, I don't see why you're so against going back when you finally get to see your sexy MILF again." **Instantly Naruto calmed down, remembering Mikoto when she was caring for him once after getting sick. He realizes that Yami was right…. Until his image of a motherly Mikoto was replace with a naked one lying down on her back with her legs open wide, showing her pussy off.

Naruto shot back into a tree from his nosebleed, covering the field and road with blood.

Naruto grabbed the Hollow's mask and glared at before saying in a dark tone, "Yami, if you ever, and I mean ever, do that again, I will throw you in the fire and watch you melt, got it?"

Yami nodded quickly. Sure, he was bonded to the Naruto, but he was also bonded with the mask so anything that happen to the mask happens to him too, and it isn't fun melting.

"**Got it, but you do know that since Itachi is a part of Akatsuki that you may end up fighting him too.**

Naruto grinned so evilly that every Yami was afraid for a second. He almost felt sorry for the poor Uchiha …. Almost, being the key word.

Naruto put the mask back on his waist and started toward Konoha, completely forgetting about his job until he noticed a piece of paper floating in the air. Grabbing the paper, he starts reading it:

_Naruto-kun, your sisters just left the village a few days ago, heading to Wave for a mission. From our intelligence, they were just attack by the 'Demon Brothers', two C-class missing-nin, this morning. After beating them, they continued on with the mission._

_Itachi _

_P.S. If you hurt mother, I will lock you a genjutsu with your worst nightmares._

Naruto paled at the last bit, even though genjutsu does not work on him because of his condition, if anyone could find a way, it would be Itachi. However the threat was lost when Naruto saw a chibi Itachi with his big sharingan eyes and Akatsuki cloak on at the bottom of the page. Next to the little Itachi was a word bubble that simply said, "Fear me!" (Can someone please draw this for me? I think it will be so cute.)

Naruto and Yami both sweetdrop at the drawing before Naruto set the letter on fire and begin heading to Wave.

"Well, it looks like it's time for a family reunion."

XXXX

And done, I am sorry that it took so long, but I just did not feel like writing. I know, I know, I said that I would write two chapters, but again I did not feel like it. Also, college has started back up, so I will not be able to write that much, and if I do get time, I will most likely work on a few other ideas, but I WILL Update this story so just stay with me, okay. Till next time.

Oh, I'll be posting a few ideas that I have time to work on later today, so check them out for me.


End file.
